<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Only Saving Grace by kireanlefey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022591">The Only Saving Grace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireanlefey/pseuds/kireanlefey'>kireanlefey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abused Reader, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Language, Fluff and Crack, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, POV Multiple, Self-Insert, im sorry, meems from 2017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:07:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireanlefey/pseuds/kireanlefey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>uh this is a fic i started in 2017. its pretty lengthy and im still working on it. reader/nico comes from a rough family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the journey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so...first chapter! its still a wip, but i hope you enjoy it. chapters might be a little short at times, it depends on how much i feel like is good ot post. oc will appear a bit later, a few chapters in. i have to get the setup out of the way.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey west! Can I have some money?” I say loud enough for him to hear me from where I am in the basement.<br/>
“Why do you want money east?” he responds a little bit of suspicion seeping into his otherwise monotonous voice.<br/>
“So I can be more awesome! Why else?” I responded quickly.<br/>
“Well do you remember the time that you were making clones of yourself? Or the time you made a surprise party for Italy that did little more than scar him for the rest of his life, or how about the time when you-”<br/>
I cut him off before he had time to say the last one we never ever talked about.“Ok! Ok! I get it! but can you blame me i get lonely in my basement when Francis and Antonio are gone and you never come down or visit. Can you really blame me?”<br/>
“Yes Gil,” he puts a lot of stress on my human name because he knows how it will affect me. Remind me I don't represent the nation of Prussia anymore. “I  can because while you might not be a nation any more you can get up and walk and come up here out of my basement every once in a while! And while you're out of my basement and get a job and oh i don't know maybe get a house of your own or move in with someone else because i’m getting tired of you always wanting money and leeching off of me!”<br/>
his accent was a little thick even for him at the end of  his rant because his emotions were so high. And for him that was a little weird because he almost never	showed emotion, just stuck to his normal mask of no emotions and his everything at always the same time schedule. Well except for their fights which were getting more frequent and more serious. Gil thought to himself.<br/>
“ Well fine I'm going to Matthew, don't worry I won't bother you for a while.” I flip him off as I go out the door. all the time we had been fighting i had been packing a suitcase so i could go to canada  and see my quiet, kind little matthew.<br/>
“Wait east here if you're going to go see Matthew at least get him something.” he calls after me. Finally catching up with me at the BMW and shoving money into my hand. “Make it good brother.”<br/>
Wow my military strict brother actually has emotions! Who would've guessed that?<br/>
“Danke bruder.” i quietly say as i get into the car and start it.<br/>
“Ich liebe dich.” I hear my brother say quietly as I back out of the driveway.<br/>
A few miles later when the shock of him saying that and showing emotions and the airport was within walking distance i say “ich liebe dich nach bruder.” </p><p>When i pull up to the airport i find a spot in the back and get my stuff and begin the walk to the airport.<br/>
On the way there there is a family walking there with three children, a small toddler that looked like it would fall over any second and a teenage boy and girl with a tan who looked like twins.<br/>
The mom and dad walked near the back of the group who looked like they were discussing something important.<br/>
So they did not see when the toddler leaned a little too far to the left and started to fall neither did the two teenagers. But I did and because I was once a country and I had gone to war I had heightened reflexes and I managed to get to the toddler just before it fell on its butt.<br/>
A“Are you ok kleine? You almost fell very hard on your butt.” then the little one looked into my eyes and said:<br/>
“Pretty!” and then tried to touch my pale albino hair. I help the kleine up and just as I do so the parents seem to notice and they rush to the child and then they see me. Their eyes fall on me in my prussian blue uniform, my white hair, pasty skin, and my red eyes, and their eyes widen in awe or fright i can't tell. When they are done looking over their little one they turn their attention back to me and say:<br/>
“Thank you sir.” they have a thick accent that i can't quite place until they say. “ passe-toi s’il te plait.” I may be german but I know enough french from Francis to know that they said “get over here please” to the teenagers that were about ten yards ahead of them.<br/>
“You were supposed to be watching the little one. And because you weren't this nice man had to take time out of his day to prevent him from falling! By the way sir-” the woman turned to me probably to say thank you but she never gets the chance because i’m not there i'm already at the airport doors and i'm in line, you see i figured out what the emotions in their eyes were, hate suspicion, and a dash of fear. </p><p>				----Matthews point of view----<br/>
I did a sweep of the house. I was doing spring cleaning, and Gilbert was coming over so I wanted to make sure that everything was perfect.<br/>
Well everything should be good. I have plenty of maple and pancake mix. All I need now is some wurst and beer and everything will be absolutely perfect! I think to myself. I look down at my watch and see he will be here in about eight hours. Well I better get going.<br/>
A sharp knock at the door snaps me out of my thoughts. Well i know that that is not Alfred or Gilbert so it must be papa. He's the only one I know that knocks like that.<br/>
Sure enough when i open the door it is papa Francis, and he's holding a bunch of roses in one hand and a box of chocolates in the other.<br/>
“Bonjour Matthieu comment allez-vous?”<br/>
“Je vais bien et toi?” I answered his question in french because while he does know english he understands french better. “Why are you here? It's not anybody's birthday is it?” I say eyeing the roses and chocolate. It's not close to my birthday or his, or my brother Alfred's, or even gilberts or arthurs. So why is he here? I ask myself. And what's with the roses and chocolate? “And what's with the roses and chocolate?”<br/>
“ don't tell me you forgot your own anniversary with gilbert! Matthieu how could you?” he spoke in an almost perfect american/canadian accent. If I didn't know him I would say he’s from Maine or some other state close to Canada's border.<br/>
“Papa of course I didn't! Why would you think that!? And you know that you don't have to pretend to be american, Canada has a lot of french people. If you don't know that already.”<br/>
“Of course I know that I just wanted to improve my english. And here I figured you wouldn't have anything for him so I got you something!” He holds out the roses and chocolate which I take and set on the living room table.<br/>
“Well don't just stand there come in!”I glance down at my watch and see that I have  seven hours and fifty five minutes until Gilbert gets here. “Hey papa gilbert is coming over and i need to get some beer and wurst but i can't because i need to take a shower and get something set up in the back for him. do you think that you could run to the store for me?”<br/>
“Oui, is that all you want?”<br/>
“Oui, wait while you're there, could you get some candy? It doesn't matter what kind as long as it's not candy corn. We both hate that. Thank you papa.” I walk over to him and give him a big hug.. It's kind of awkward since i’m taller than him and have to bend down so i can give him a proper hug.<br/>
“You welcome Mattie. I will be right back.”<br/>
“Oh wait papa would you get some vodka? I'll pay you back for everything. Just could you get all that for me please i'll pay you back.”<br/>
“Oui i will now go do what you have to do. Go. Go.”</p><p>----gilberts point of view----<br/>
When I board my plane I call mattie to let him know I will be there soon. Because I travel so much for the company I work for, I got a discount on the flight so I only have to pay half price.<br/>
On the plane I sat next to one of my coworkers whose name was Ivan Braginski. He is from russia. The company I work for has employees from all countries such as Mathias from Denmark,Alfred from America, and  Matthew from Canada. And of course I represent what used to be Prussia, now known as East germany. To make things easier we all called ourselves by the county we represented. Ludwig, my brother, represented west germany. My friend Francis represented France, while Antonio represented spain.<br/>
Once a month or so we all come together in this country or that country and we all talk about world problems and how to solve them. That basically means that we all yell at each other and barely get anything solved until ludwig just yells at them and makes it so that the meeting seems to have some level of order.<br/>
The last meeting was in berlin,germany and the reason Ivan (who represents russia) was on the plane was that he had some business to take care of in canada so he would be getting off with me.truth be told i am afraid of Ivan. the dude is scary i mean maybe he's just doing it on purpose or living up to the stereotype of his country (like most of us who work for the company) but something about him just gives me the creeps or maybe it's the fact that he always wears a heavy trench coat with a white scarf that has a pinkish hue to it and his prefered weapon is a metal pipe. The reason  he has a weapon is that when we were selected to be our country's technical “Personification” we had to choose a weapon and a few other things. Or the third possible reason he creeps me out is his eyes. I mean they look cool but how does one have purple eyes!?<br/>
I mean sure i'm albino and have red eyes, but at least that can be explained. But his eyes have no explanation for that! Or maybe it's all of the above and then some.<br/>
I look down at my watch and see that I still have about eight hours left of the flight until I land in Canada and see matthew.<br/>
I pull out my phone and see that my phone's battery is at thirteen percent. I look over at Ivan and poke in the arm once i have his attention i say “Hey Ivan do you have a portable charger i can use? mein phones at thirteen percent.”<br/>
“Da i do here you go.” He pulls out one of those little battery things and the cord that goes with it.<br/>
“Danke man, I owe you one.”<br/>
“You are welcome, da.”<br/>
“Danke,” I say again, “I'll give this back to you in a while.” i say as i plug in my phone and turn it off.<br/>
----Time skip----<br/>
----Matthews point of view----<br/>
I stand back and look at the indoor party set up. There was a karaoke station with surround sound speakers, and my pool had all the lights on.  I am throwing a party to celebrate gil coming over. That's why I had asked papa to get a lot of candy. Mainly for Gil and me but also a little bit for the party.<br/>
I head back inside to the main part of the house to get something together for the party. as i’m mixing the dip for the chips i hear a car pull up and a car door open and close.<br/>
Then I hear footsteps on my porch and a sharp knock on the door and a voice says “Mattie open the door it is the beautiful moi!”<br/>
I rush to the door and open it for papa Francis.<br/>
“Excuse moi mattie.” he says as he pushes past me into my living room. “I got everything you asked for. And i don't know why you want the candy but i bought a metric fudge ton.” I stare at the humongous pile of candy bags he dumps on the table.<br/>
“How much did all this cost?” i say quietly as i pull out my wallet ready to pay him for all this when he says:<br/>
“Mattie, I got this all for you and gil you do not have to pay anything.”<br/>
“B-but i-”<br/>
“Non, non buts. It is for you and gil you will take it without paying me, oui?”<br/>
“Oui.” i say quietly still in awe that he would get all this candy, and the wurst, and beer, and vodka just for me and gil.<br/>
“Now what was the surprise you were working on mon cher?.”<br/>
“Oh that!” I had almost forgotten about the party I wanted to throw for gil. “Follow me.” i say grabbing a bag and a huge armful of candy to take to my kitchen. I hear plastic crinkle as he follows my lead. Once  I'm in the kitchen I put the beer, the wurst, and the vodka in the fridge. When I turn around I see that Francis has disappeared and put up most of the candy. I say most because when I look around the corner leading to my indoor pool I see him putting what remains of the candy in a huge bowl that I had set out.<br/>
“Mattie did you set all this up by yourself?” He asks without looking up.<br/>
“Oui i did.”<br/>
“Why didn’t you ask for help?” he sounds like he is disappointed in me. Something I can never stand.<br/>
“I-I-I didn’t want to b-burden you any more than I already have. I’m sorry papa.”<br/>
I hear his signature ohonhohohoho laugh and then he turns to me and says “ Mattie you are never a burden. I would have enjoyed to help you!”<br/>
“Well,” I say with a smirk. Happy that he wasn't disappointed in me, “do you still want to help me cook? I could use your help with that.”<br/>
“Of course i will help you cook stuff for this frapper!”<br/>
I smile how old fashioned he can be with his french. Instead of saying party he had said bash like we were in the 90’s or something. “Well follow me papa.” On the  way to the kitchen I thought about how we aren't really related. He just likes for me to call him papa because I represent Canada for the company I work for and he represents France. Since France founded Canada and all that he thought it would be a funny pun. I don't mind because he acts like a father I never had. I did have a dad in England but he died a few years back. But i don't really care. When i was growing up in england, france, and canada i had my brother and that's all that mattered to me.</p><p>----gilbert point of view----<br/>
I look down at my phone only an hour into the flight and it's at one hundred percent.  Dam. The charger Ivan let me use is really good!  I unplug the charger and hand it back to Ivan.when i do i say: “Thanks man, that charger is awesome. I mean it charged my phone in like an hour, man thanks.”<br/>
“Really? It usually takes two to charge mine. Wait, where was your phone made?”<br/>
Weird question but i answer it anyway saying “it is made in germany. Why? Where was your phone made?”<br/>
“I just wanted to know so I could get one. Mine is made in america.”<br/>
“Ja that makes sense. Stuff made in America tends to take a while to work. Either that or it doesn't work at all.”<br/>
“Da. it tends to be like that.”<br/>
“Well thanks anyway. I can last the rest of the flight. My phone has awesome battery life.”<br/>
“Your welcome. Next time I go to Germany will you take me to get a phone like yours?”<br/>
“Ja,” I say a little uneasy about the thought of  being alone with Ivan. “ja i will.” I say.<br/>
I get out my headphones and plug them in, putting my phone on my favorite station, a mixture of german and french. It was the station I shared with mattie sure I didn't understand most of the lyrics and what I couldn't figure out I asked mattie about.<br/>
The first song that comes on is  “je suis un homme” or “I am man” in english. In german it would be “ich bin ein mann”.<br/>
Mattie for whatever reason likes the english version which he cracks up every time he hears it.<br/>
I prefer german version so I don't have to mentally translate every word. Yeah I'm lazy but german is my first language and I understand it better than any other language even though I mainly speak germanish (german english mixture) nowadays.<br/>
I feel a tap on my shoulder and look over and see its russia. I pause my music and look over at him. “What do you want russia?”<br/>
“I was wondering if you would like to hear one of my favorite songs in russian. I couldn't help but notice you have some russian on there.”<br/>
“Ja what's the song? I probably have it.” I say turn on my phone and put it on the music station.<br/>
He holds out his hand and says “may i have your phone so i can see if you have it?”<br/>
“Oh ja.” I said, handing him the phone. Apparently he finds it because when music comes on it is a song that i listen to quite frequently. In fact it is my favorite song in russian. It is called “I hate you.”<br/>
I find myself singing along with it. When the song is over I look at Ivan and see him looking over at me.<br/>
“I didn’t know you knew russian.” he says, his accent thick.<br/>
“Well I do.” i say “i’m not quite fluent but i can have a decent conversation at least. But after a while it gives me a headache.”<br/>
“Oh I feel the same way with some other languages. Like French, Italian, and spanish.”<br/>
“Makes sense the three are romance languages so they have a lot of roots and such that come from latin.”<br/>
“Excuse me mister,” i hear a small male voice say from the other side of the isle “but my friend thinks that your white hair and red eyes are awesome. She wants to know if you are cosplaying.”<br/>
“Aw no i’m not this is actually all of this is natural.” I responded politely. I always get asked about my hair and eyes.<br/>
“Actually she wanted to know about why you had on the prussian blue uniform. She figured that the hair and eyes were real, you see she's albino as well.” he moves to the side and I see his friend. It's true she is albino.<br/>
But mainly I noticed the fact that he said prussian blue instead of the newer name midnight blue. I personally along with mattie and a few others still called it prussian blue.<br/>
“How did you know the old name for it? You don't look old enough to know what midnight blue used to be called. And as for why I'm wearing the uniform is me and my friends are going to get together and do a reenactment of the battle of stalingrad.”<br/>
“Well the reason i know the old name is my mom and dad have prussian roots and are rather set in the way of calling the color prussian blue.”<br/>
“Oh.Ok, is that all the questions you had?”<br/>
“Hm,” he says looking up from his book I hadn't noticed was in his lap. “Oh yes that was, I'm sorry if I bothered you.”<br/>
“No not at all.” he turns his attention back to the book in his lap.<br/>
I was putting my music back on when I noticed Ivan was staring. “What do you want Ivan?” I ask. I’m not sure but the look on his face looks amused.<br/>
“Really the battle of stalingrad. That's the best you could come up with?”he asks humor creeping into his voice.<br/>
“Just because you represent Russia and I represent Prussia does not mean we have to act exactly like how our bosses want us to. Meaning i don't have to be honest all the time. It also means that we don't have to fit the stereotype of our country but we still do. And besides what would you rather me have said. ‘Oh yes i’m not supposed to tell anybody this but i'll tell you anyway i represent the county dead country of prussia and making me wear this uniform is the way my boss copes with the falling of prussia.’ would you have rather me said that and spilled the secret about the ‘personified countries’? hm? please tell me Ivan.”<br/>
“Fine I just thought it was funny that you chose that battle out of all the ones you could have. Especially since me and you don't get along like the personified countries’ we are.”<br/>
He responds to the humor still in his voice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----time skip----<br/>----matthews point of view----<br/>I look down at my watch about an hour more until Gil gets here. <br/>“Hey papa we have about an hour left to finish the setup and get cleaned up.”<br/>Over the last few hours guests had been trickling into the house. <br/>“Ok mattie.” he says. “How are you going to get Prussia here without his noticing all the guests?” <br/>“Well I asked Russia if he would come with him and drive him here and he said yes, so that's how I'm going to get him here without him noticing.”<br/>“Isn’t Gil afraid of Ivan?”<br/>“Oh yeah, i forgot about that. But he’ll probably survive a few extra minutes alone in a car with russia. Now if you'll excuse me i’m going to go take a shower before gilbert gets here.”<br/>“Ok don't be too long people want to see you. Otherwise they'll assume that gil already got here and you two are ditching the frapper.”<br/>I blush at the thought of that. “You dirty minded french man.” I say over my shoulder.<br/>As I go upstairs to go and take a shower I almost trip over the small fur ball that is my pet polar bear kumajiro. He is very small when you consider his age. He is almost as old as me.<br/>“Hey kumokiku how are you punk?” i know he can't talk but i treat him like he is because he acts human enough so i treat him like he is.<br/>Once upstairs and in the bathroom I take off my watch and set it on the sink. Then I take off my clothes and finally  take off my glasses because I can hardly see without them. <br/>Gil thinks it funny to take them away and watch me walk around without  them. What do I think? I  hate it.imagine having something so simple and mundane as your hand taken away.you don't really notice it  but it's there and has an important function but you take it for granted when you have it. Yeah it's kind of like that only with my glasses.<br/>I get in the shower and put shampoo in my palm. At first I thought I was using my shampoo but then I realised that it was gils. Realising it is too late to change and use mine i just continue using his instead. When I get out of the shower I realize I have about ten minutes until gil arrives.<br/> I grab a towel  and wrap it around my waist and do a quick sprint to my bedroom. Then I came to a horrible realization. I have no clean clothes. The only clean clothes in the house were Gil’s.<br/>Eh to hell with it. Might as well go all the way. I already used his shampoo and conditioner. Why not wear his clothes as well? I open his side of the closet and pick out a pair of skinny jeans and a black long sleeved shirt with skull designs on the front. I get dressed in his clothes and on the way out I decide to go all the way and wear one of his scarves and his shoes and socks. The scarf I picked out is red and black checkered and torn.<br/> When I finish putting it on I look in the mirror and realize I haven't brushed my hair. I run to the dresser and hurriedly find the brush and start to yank it through my thick curly hair. Finally I look in the mirror to confirm everything is in the right place and head downstairs on the way down. I look at my watch and see I finished just in time. I have five minutes until gil gets here.<br/>----gilbert's point of view----<br/>When the plane lands I am shaken awake by Ivan.<br/>“Hey man time to wake up we have landed. Get up da?”He says in his thick russian accent.<br/>I wake easily and get up and get my stuff from the baggage compartment. I get off the plane with Ivan who stops to pick up his baggage from the conveyor belt. <br/>His scarf almost gets caught in it but I guess when you wear a scarf as much as he does you get used to working with and around it. <br/>I decide to ask him why he always wears it. “Hey Ivan man why do you always wear that scarf?”<br/>“Well my sister gave it to me when i was very young and when i don't have it on i feel weird. Like something is missing. Do you want to rent one of the company’s cars together because i can drop you off at mattvey’s house on my way.”<br/>“Uh...ja that would be great Ivan thank you.” I am hesitant and unsure of how I feel being in a car with Ivan for any length of time. Granted it would be for only ten minutes but still the dude gives me the creeps. </p><p>On the way to mattie's house me and Ivan don't talk other than the typical comments on the weather. When we pull up there is one car in front of his house it looks like Francis’s car. Ivan pulls up and gets out with me. When I go around the back I find him already holding my stuff.<br/>“Come on let's go, Matvey will be waiting for you. come on.”<br/>When we get to the front porch with Ivan carrying my stuff (because he insisted) i raise my hand to knock but before i have the chance to bring my hand down to knock the door is flung open and before i have time to register who it is i am flying of the porch and i land on the snow covered ground in a smothering hug. I pry the small figure off of me and see it is my quiet little canadian.<br/>I pull him into a hug again and after a few seconds i say: “hey mattie mind letting me up?”<br/>“Oh yeah here.” he gets up and sticks out a hand to help me up. But I ignore it and just do a backwards somersault to get to my feet.<br/>“Hey let's go inside. I have a surprise for you! But first let me get on your back. I don't want you peeking!”<br/>“Ok.” I kneel down in the snow so he can get situated on my back. I feel his warm hands cover my eyes.<br/>“Hey gil, do you trust my to lead you through the house?”<br/>“Ja mattie i do trust you to do that.”<br/>“Ok let's go. Take three steps forward and watch out for the stairs. Ok we made it past the stairs now stop and turn to your left. Ok now go on for thirteen steps and turn left again. Ah no not the door no! Ow. ok stop i hit my head. And we have reached where we are going.<br/>I stop and kneel so he can get down.<br/> He keeps one hand over my eyes and then I realize some things about my surroundings one:it smells like a lot of people in the room. Two:it smells like the indoor pool, food, and alcohol.three:i can hear mattie's mine and many others breathing. <br/>“Ok you ready for your surprise?” I hear mattie say from behind me.<br/>“Ja , surprise me little mattie.”<br/>“Ok! SURPRISE!!” <br/>The noise is almost deafening and at the same time my sight is restored so I am temporarily disorientated. <br/>When I gain back my orientation I see a lot of faces. All of them are familiar. All Of them from work. But the one that sticks out the most is my little mattie.<br/> For the first time tonight I got a good look at him, and realized that he is wearing my favorite pair of skinny jeans, with my favorite t-shirt with the skull on the front, and he even has on my all time favorite item of clothing a red and black checkered torn scarf. Then I look at his feet and see that he is wearing my colorful DC's, the ones with the long colorful lace that have to be tied around the ankle so as not to trip the person wearing them.  <br/>He looks rather cute in them in fact, adorable even. The clothes seem to fit him better than me. And the arnt is even baggy like the ones he usually wears so I can see that he is about a half head shorter than me if he would stand up straight. <br/>He must notice me staring at him in my clothes because he blushes and says “Oh i’m sorry i should have asked if i could wear your clothes but all mine were dirty and-”<br/>He doesn't finish the sentence because I cut him off with a kiss on the mouth. I hear cheering and break the kiss and say “Nein you couldn't be any cuter if you tried.” my voice was husky. “Though I must admit there is one thing missing that would put you borderline adorable. Stay here, I will go get it.”<br/>“Ok.”<br/>I run up through the house and go upstairs to our shared bedroom. I fling open the door and run to the closet that we share. I look through my side of my closet until I find it. Once I do , I rush back down stairs to where mattie is waiting. <br/>When I reach where he is I stop running and I kneel in front of him and place the crown on his head. <br/>The same one that once rested on my head when I represented Prussia. <br/>The same one that West once found in my closet and placed on my head while I cried. The exact same crown that i place on his head now is the one that has as much history as <br/>canada itself. <br/>It has rested on so many heads, not all of them good. but none more special than the one    <br/>I will place it now.<br/>The crowd breaks out in applause but I don't notice I just focus on my perfect little mattie. <br/>“Why don't you make him yours forever by asking him to marry you? You have the ring, and you are already kneeling so do it!” a small voice that slowly gets louder in the back of my head says.<br/>	I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out the black box that holds the ring I got on my way to the airport. It's nothing special but I think he will like it. It is a red ruby in the shape of a maple leaf set in white gold.<br/>	I take his left hand and say “mattie, i love you and i always will. I already asked your family but now I ask you. Matthew Francis Williams, would you do me the honor of marrying me?” <br/>	I hold my breath waiting for the rejection. The one i know is sure to come. The one I can't stand. that if it comes i will truly die. The one that if it happens-<br/>my thoughts were cut off as an overwhelming “GOD DAMMIT GIL! YES! FUCK YES! I WILL MARRY YOU!” was said rather loudly.<br/>	I slip the ring onto his warm hand.<br/>All the sudden the world comes back into focus. I realized the person who said that was mattie. Man, I didn't know he could be that loud. then i realize that the rejection had not come but rather what i had been hoping for a yes!<br/>It takes me a few more seconds more to realize that the crowd is all around us, congratulating us, showering us with confetti and champagne they found god knows where.<br/>Mattie pulls me up from my kneeling position into a full on kiss. I stand to my full height and smirk into the kiss. I break the kiss and still smirking say “congratulations Matthew beilschmidt.” <br/>He blushes and says “je t’aime gilbert beilschmidt. Je t’aime.”<br/>“Ich liebe dich nach mattie. Ich liebe dich nach. Now let's celebrate.”<br/>“oiu let’s celebrate.” he says with a smirk and a wink.<br/>We pushed into the crowd to the bar that someone had set up. “Hey mattie who set all this up?”<br/>“Oh! I set it all up do you like? Well not all on my own papa france got the candy, beer, vodka and helped cook.. But I did the set up.”<br/>“Ja i do, but you shouldn't work so hard. You need to take a break and relax.”<br/>“But i am relaxing.” he pouts.<br/>“Nien for the rest of the night you are to be relaxing, nothing else if you need something ask me. Ja?”<br/>“B-but-”<br/>“Nien no buts.  Just do it mattie.”<br/>“Fine!” he says with his bottom lip sticking out. “I will.”<br/>One of the people at the bar catches my attention. It is one of the people who represent the nordic countries. “Are you going to get something?” they ask with a hint of boredom. <br/>I look over at mattie and ask him what he wants. He responds just with maple beer.<br/>I turn back to the bartender and say “two maple beers please.”<br/>He hands us the maple beers and with a smile on his face congratulates us on the engagement.<br/>“The funny thing is I did not hire a bartender. The Nordics just showed up and claimed the bar. Even Denmark but he is not serving just drinking.” he says then has a laughing fit.<br/>It takes a while to calm him down. When he finally stops laughing, look him in the eye and say  “hey we have an awesome karaoke setup don't we? What song do you want to sing?”<br/>“Eh I don't know. How about ‘centuries’ by Fallout Boy. How does that sound?”<br/>“That sounds as awesome as the awesome me!”</p><p>----matthews point of view----<br/> When Prussia and I went up to the stage I almost ran off the stage because everyone was looking at us. And I mean everyone including Alfred's pet alien Tony. <br/>We walk toward the karaoke station and pick out the song. The familiar chords come on and I get lost in the lyrics and find myself in the melody. I look over at my boyfriend. No not boyfriend future husband, and see him lost in the same trance as me. <br/>When the song is over and i no longer feel as if in a trance. The crowd which before seemed muted turns up to full volume again and it is almost deafening. If i hadn’t been prepared i would have had a sensory overload. Gilbert pulls me with him off the stage. When we reach the last step to get off the stage I stumble and run into gil who in turn falls on the ground face up with me following behind me.<br/>“Well liebe that's the second time you've done that, are you sure you don't want something?” he lets out his signature kesesesese laugh and I can't help but laugh as well. <br/>I blush realizing the position I am in. it must look like i had pushed him down and ‘accidentally’ fell on top of him. Still blushing, I scramble up and hold out my hand to help him up. He takes my hand and pulls himself up.<br/>Then he notices everyone staring. Then my favorite albino’s cheeks are dusted with pink but on him it stands out more since he is so pale. He must have realized what that looked like. Blushing more he simply says <br/>“Mattie's a klutz so am i there is nothing wrong.” he doesn't sound so sure about that but maybe that's just me.</p><p>----Francis’s point of view----<br/>	 I look at the couple on stage. They seem to me like the supercouple, the one that does almost everything together. The one who disagrees about some things but still manages to pull through. They look like soulmates. No they are soulmates.<br/> Seeing as I am mattie's adoptive father, Gilbert had asked me for mattie’s hand in marriage and I had said yes because they had been going out for years and were the perfect couple, the ones so different that they are soulmates.<br/> When the song ends they walk off the stage and at the last possible moment mattie trips and knocks into gil who falls on his back then mattie seems to fall in slow motion on top of him.<br/>They say something that I can't hear and mattie blushes and gil laughs. Mattie jumps up and holds out a hand. Gil takes his hand and pulls himself up. <br/>Turning to the crowd he blushes and says “Mattie’s a klutz so am i there is nothing wrong here.” he says quickly still blushing he turns to matt and says something we can't hear. Then he disappears into the house. Probably to go to the bathroom.</p><p>			----gilbert's point of view----<br/>I go off into the house to find the bathroom in every room there are people who congratulate me on proposing to Matthew. Once I find the bathroom I go and do a number one.<br/>Once done with that I headed up to me and mattie’s shared bedroom. I open my side of the closet and pull out some of my more comfortable clothes.  <br/>I chose a plain black t-shirt over which I put my leather jacket with the flower print on it. Sure it was a girls cut but out of  all my clothes it fit the best. For pants I choose a pair of really torn very tight skinny jeans. I get my pair of knee high boots. The ones with the heels. On my way out I get my green scarf and wrap it around my neck. I check myself in the mirror and mess up my hair. <br/>I head back downstairs. On my way back to the indoor pool I saw America and denmark. Two of my best friends since god knows when. I don't think any of us have kept track of how long we have been friends. <br/>When we were all together people called us the awesome trio. I obviously didn’t object because I am awesome. Neither did Alfred or Mathias. <br/>Alfred called himself the ‘awesome hero’ and mathias called himself the ‘awesome king’ while I was simply the ‘awesome awesome’ because I'm awesome like that. <br/>When they saw me they ran over and pulled me up into a huge hug. Unlike them. but who cares. I know I don't.<br/> Wait. ok now i do. can’t breath. about the pass out. <br/>“Hey guys love you and all but about to pass out right here.”<br/>“Nonsense if you can talk to us you're not going to pass out. For a while at least.”mathias responds like the smarty pants he is.<br/>“Ok well could you loosen your grip a little bit. Hard to breath.” I gasp.<br/>They loosen their grip a little bit but not enough that I can escape their grasp. But enough that I can get some much needed air.<br/>“Hey guys what's with the sudden display of your love for me?”<br/>	Alfred is the one that responds “well after tonight you're gonna be spending a lota time with my brother and not a whole lota time with us.'' Alfred is slurring and the alcohol on his breath is strong so that explains his behavior. But how to explain Mathias’s behavior? I puzzle over that for a second before I get a whiff of his breath. <br/>“Mein gott!! How drunk are you guys?”<br/>“We're not drunk, you are!” they say in unison.<br/>“Hm. no not how it works you’re the ones that are drunk if you protest that only proves it.”<br/>“Ah man come on! Don't be such a party pooper.” I heard Alfred say.<br/>On some level I heard him but at the same time I didn't. Mainly because I saw mattie walking past.<br/>“Oh hey gil. You need some help?”<br/>He asks, eyeing the situation I'm in.<br/>“Yes. please help me these guys are drunk and won't put me down.” my words spark another round of protests from my friends.<br/>“Mathias, Alfred put him down before I have to get my hockey stick. You know the one with barbed wire. I’m sure Alfie over here is very familiar with it. Aren't you Alfie?”<br/>Next to me Alfred let out a suppressed shiver and said quietly “i-i a i got something to go do over there.” he points to the gaming console and runs over to it.<br/>Mathias, still clinging redundantly to my side, says “I ain't letting go of him for a while if you want to go get a hockey stick.” <br/>“Really Mathias do you want that?” mattie says his voice dripping with false sincerity.with him saying it though it comes out a little seductively. Dam mattie was hot when he was mad. <br/>Mathias finally getting the point in his drunken state, releases me and says “Well man don’t forget me. And you,” he says pointing drunkenly at mattie says “treat ‘em well. He can take care of ‘imself you just might want to be there for him when he has a hangover. The guys pathetic when he’s sick or hungover.”<br/>“I’m not that bad, at least i’m not like you ‘oh please end my suffering gil’ or how about my favorite when you start hallucinating ‘look at all the pretty fairies and pixies and sprites. Oh so pretty gil come look!’' I say in what I thought was a good impression of his voice.<br/>He walks over to where Alfred is and picks up the other controller.<br/>“Oh gil. What am i going to do with you? You can't even make Alfred and Mathias stop squeezing the life out of you.” Canada sighs quietly. But what level of voice that isn’t screaming anything but loud.? I think to myself. “HOLY MOTHER OF MAPLE!” Natalia quit chasing your brother Ivan.”He says in his semi quiet voice. He tries Grabbing the belarusian girl but fails. Shortly after follows Katyusha, the girl who represents Ukraine and is technically Ivan’s and Natalia’s older sister. Geographically and historically at least. <br/>“I’m sorry Matvey, I'm trying to get them under control.” she says to mattie.<br/>“It is ok Katyusha. How about me and gil chase them. we are younger and might be able to get them. You go sit down and relax. You deserve it, you have been keeping up with them for who knows how long. Take a break from it. Let someone else do it.” he says to her.<br/>“Ok if you think you can go ahead. I’ve been trying to keep up with them for a while.”<br/>“Oh trust me Gil and i know how to run fast. Each of us for different reasons, but we can run fast.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>